


Brought Together

by Bumble_Bee_Buzz



Series: Shizuo And The Fam [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Heiwajima Shizuo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27236794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumble_Bee_Buzz/pseuds/Bumble_Bee_Buzz
Summary: I'm making this out of spite because of the fact that there isn't enough Shizuo/Vorona fics that don't have Shizaya as endgame ship
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona
Series: Shizuo And The Fam [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990966
Kudos: 7





	1. Author's Note

I love the durarara fandom very much however, there are very little works under Heiwajima Shizuo/Vorona that don't include Izaya as a love interest or just have Vorona as an ex. I don't mind the ships but I want the ship so im making fics cuz i need and want the fics.


	2. How They Got Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shizuo and Vorona got together

Everyone knows how Shizuo and Vorona met. Vorona was working at Russia Sushi and Dennis let her work for Tom Tanka after noticing how unhappy she was working there and after hearing Tom complain about how he needs more help collecting. After working with Tom and Shizuo for a considerable amount of time rumors started about Shizuo and Vorona.

Rumors saying the two were dating or that they were engaged. Vorona didn’t pay much attention to the rumors and Shizuo didn’t even know they existed. Tom was shocked when he found Shizuo didn’t know. He thoroughly explained the rumors to the two of them, but neither of them really seemed to care. To Shizuo the rumors only exist to try and make him look weak and were most likely started by Izaya, the damned flea. Vorona didn’t really have an opinion on the rumors, she didn’t hate or generally dislike Shizuo. But she really just wanted to fight him and test the limits of human strength.

Not to mention what she told that little girl Akane, Vorona swore to destroy him. But after working with Shizuo for some time now she began to realize Shizuo is more than just his strength.And now she didn’t want- no she couldn’t kill now. She thought back to the first time she’d seen Shizuo’s kindness first hand.

_ The two had finished their work for the day and it had started to rain. Shizuo had given Vorona his umbrella the moment it began to rain.  _

_ ‘Shizuo don’t you need the umbrella?’ _

_ ‘Nah. I’ll be fine you need it more than me. I’d hate for my  _ _ kohai to get sick.’ He said, sighing with his eyes closed. Vorona stared at him slightly confused but before she could act on her confusion, Shizuo ran across the street and picked something up. When Shizuo walked back over she noticed that he held something under vest in one hand. His other hand grabbed Vorona’s free hand, and soon both of them were rushing towards Shizuo’s apartment.  _

_ Once inside Vorona finally realized what Shizuo held was a puppy. A tiny, malnourished puppy that clearly needed help but a puppy nonetheless. Shizuo was in the kitchen rinsing the pup off and called for Vorona to get the shampoo and liquid soap in his bathroom. Vorona admired the fact that he took such care with the pup. He was so gentle and took great care not to hurt the thing.  _

_ By the time he’d finish cleaning the dog it was well into the night and although she could take care of herself, Shizuo insisted she stay the night so she wouldn’t get sick or hurt. Shizuo let her use his bed as he slept on the couch with the puppy.  _

_ When Vorona woke the next morning Shizuo was gone and the pup was sleeping soundly in his place. Soon enough the door opened revealing Shizuo with multiple bags full of pet supplies. Vorona watched him place bowls by the table and filled the bowls with dog food and water. He took a dog bed and placed it by his bed. He even bought supplies to groom the dog with.  _

_ Vorona was just standing there awkwardly and coughed slightly into her fist before asking Shizuo what he wanted to name it. _

_ ‘Her.’ _

_ ‘Huh? Her?’ _

_ ‘The little pup’s a girl not it.’ _

_ ‘So what are you going to name her?’ _

_ ‘Hmm I really don’t know. What do you think, Vorona?’ _

_ Vorona thought it over before deciding on a name.The dog was calm and playful. _

_ ‘How about Shizuka? She seems to be very calm and she reminds me of you.’ _

_ ‘Huh really? Well regardless Shizuka suits her.’ _

_ Shizuo had left the pup to eat and went over to Vorona and gave her a hug. He had said something to her but she couldn’t remember what it was. All she could remember from the moment is the way her heart started beating and the way her face got all red and the quick feather light kiss Shizuo had placed on her forehead. _

Her face got red just thinking about it even though they’d been together for a few months now. Hell she moved into the apartment with him. They had yet to tell Tom mostly because they weren’t completely sure how he’d react. Kasuka was the first person they had told mostly because he knew how to keep a secret and because he was Shizuo’s closest and immediate family. The stoic boy had congratulated the two and was happy that his older brother had someone to love.

Vorona still plans to test the limits of human strength but just right now.


	3. How Akane Became a Heiwajima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Akane Awakusu to Akane Heiwajima

The day it happened Akane was shocked. She had been returned home from the gym with Uncle Akabayashi when she saw a dark haired intruder leaving her home. The two of them rushed into the house. On the floor she saw both her parents lying there, knives nestled deep into their stomachs. Akane looked sick like she might vomit from the sight alone. Akabayashi covered her eyes before calling an ambulance. Her grandfather walked downstairs and pulled Akabayashi aside to talk while paramedics took the barely alive couple to the hospital. 

Akane was upstairs and watched the truck leave with her parents. She knew it wasn’t Shizuo because she saw the person who did this leave her home. He had black hair and was shorter than her father. The person looked nothing like the tall blonde man she had come to know so who was it? 

Akabayashi and her grandfather entered her room and immediately began questioning them. How are her parents? Who did this? Will they be okay? What’s going to happen to her? Her granddad kneeled down infront of her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

‘They’ll be fine Akane, it's the type of business we do that leads to having some enemies.’ He said this with a somber look on his aged face. Akane was slightly relieved but she knew that they’d probably be hospitalized for sometime. Akabayashi began explaining how she’d have to leave the house to protect her. 

‘Can I stay with you Uncle Akabayashi?’

‘No. Unfortunately, I'm also a probable target and we don’t know if the person who did this would also attack you. We just don’t want to risk your safety.’

‘So who will I be staying with then if not you or grandpa?’

‘How bout the strongest person in Ikebukuro?’

The last time she had seen Shizuo and actually talked to him was back at the shrine where that woman had said she would defeat Shizuo. How are they doing right now? Regardless though Akane packed her bags and left with Akabayashi and her grandfather. They pulled up to Shizuo’s apartment and knocked on the door.

When Shizuo opened the door he let them in mostly because he didn’t want any conflict but was very curious as to why the Awakusu were here along with the future heir of the Awakusu. He guided Akane over to the living room with the now healthy puppy was playing with her chew toy. 

While she was distracted Dougen began explaining the situation to Shizuo. Akabayashi would come by every morning to drop Akane off at school and drop her off to Shizuo afterwards. 

‘That won’t work.’

‘Huh? Why not Heiwajima?’ 

‘I work as a bodyguard so I won’t be able to carry a child around with me all the time.’

‘Well then what do you suggest?’

‘HEY VORONA! CAN YOU COME OUT HERE FOR A SEC?’

‘COMING!’

Vorona exited the kitchen and entered the dining room before taking a seat next to Shizuo. The four began discussing how the two could fix their schedule so that at least one of them could be with Akane. Eventually they were able to fix their work schedule into something that wasn’t impossible. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays Akane would be with Shizuo. Tuesdays and Thursdays she’d be with Vorona. And over the weekend she’d spend the day with Akabayashi.

Akane had heard parts of the conversation and she understood that this was for her safety. But soon she heard something very strange. To further protect her her grandfather would change her last name to Heiwajima and change her school. Akane didn’t mind this, in fact she was very happy. Now people won’t be scared of her because now she won’t be associated with the Awakusu and she gets to start over. 

Smiling, she picked up the puppy and spun around holding her. The four adults in the other room watched as she danced with the dog. Akabayashi and Dougen watched fondly and knew they’d miss having her around the house but she couldn’t be around as they searched for the son of a bitch who did this. 

And so by the end of the day Akane had lost her parents, moved in with Shizuo and his girlfriend Vorona, and become a Heiwajima.


End file.
